Mirai Nikki(Future Diary) Alternate Universe, Alternate Love
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Hey guys, what if when Yuno was seven she had a childhood friend who she loved deeply?What if that friend was kidnapped?What if...What if he came back?[OC,Yuno G.]Rated M for well you guys have read the manga.HEH HEH HEH HEH,I dont own Mirai Nikki,only my OC's, Except Yuno owns one though.*smiles and turns to Yuno*"Happy?"*She nods*"Now, would you put the knife down?" i dont own.
1. Chapter 1

Three constant thoughts. There were only three constant thoughts that kept me sane as I was held captive.

My parents, Dead.

My home, Gone.

My best friend ...Yuno. The constant thought of her and the promises I made keeping me alive in my darkest hours. Those promises, the second to come back to her, a promise I made shortly before being taken from my life. Taken from my life with the last time I saw her she was crying. After eight years I was free of my captors now stronger, faster, smarter and sane.

I pulled out my father's Fob watch opening it to see the inside of cover held a picture of a younger Yuno, of a happier time. These two possessions of mine were for years the only things that were truly mine. When my captors tried to take then from me I threatened I'd kill myself if they were taken from me. They complied mostly from my guess that they weren't so keen on losing their 'property' or becoming damaged. I smiled at the memories of how I killed each of those bastards. Now I had returned to the town of my birth, the park where they took me, where they stole the last eight years of my life.

They were criminals, kidnappers, Scum, Take your pick. My parents were wealthy and partners with the Wagatsuma banking company. They meant to take both me and Yuno. I had found out later that she was the Wagatsuma's biological daughter, but I was to buy enough time that they were only able to take me. They took the ransom my parents paid, but the Scum also took their lives, and burned my home to the ground. How I knew they killed my parent was simple, they showed me their heads. At that moment it sent me over the edge and I attacked and viciously killed the man who presented them to me with a smile. My first kill by my hands, I felt no guilt or pity for the man, he didn't deserve either. The others were actually surprised and impressed by this action. A small eight year old boy that was able to brutally kill a grown man. They decided they would turn me into their own personal assassin and attack dog. Little did they know at the time they created their own demise thinking they had turned me into their pet.

I had only three containers for my possessions. The first a duffle bag containing clothing and books I had collected and liked. The second was also a duffle bag only slightly larger and only contain currency I had taken from my captors. The last was an interesting find and something I found very clever involving it's actually use, it was a five foot long art tube that was strapped to my back. What was contained inside? Something that would never leave my side and with it I was invincible.

"I stood in front of the gate of the Gasai residence; it was still in bare terms how I remember it. It had the slight aridness of being abandoned and dreariness probably added upon begin the light rain and night sky, but the ground leading inside showed recent wear meaning that it was still lived in. It was also somewhat taken care of taking away the possibility of squatters. I looked up at the gate once more wondering if I should wait until morning [NO! I've spent the last eight years striving to get back here; I refuse to wait a second more.] I took a single step before I heard something behind me.

"H-hello?" I turn my head slightly keeping it down hiding my face and red hair under the black cap. My eyes widened as I looked out of my peripheral vision and my breath catches itself, my whole chest feeling as if it's contracting. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl about fifth teen and had pink hair and eyes looking at me.

"Y-Yuno?" I'm just barley able to get my words out of my throat.

"Y-yes, how do you know my na-"I in an instant wrap my arms around her. She stiffened up by this action as hot tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"I've missed you for so long Yuno, but I've returned just as I promised." She relaxed slightly as she placed her hands on the sides of my head and brought my face in front of hers. She took off my cap dropping it as she saw my face.

"J-Jacob-kun?" I smile and nod as I see her tear up slightly before quickly wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I returned it with a hug of my own as I felt her softly sob into my shoulder. I brought up my hand and gently stroked her pink locks.

I pulled us out of the rain and under the roof of the gate. We held each other for awhile before Yuno stopped crying. We sat next each other on the dry ground after retrieving my cap. She rested her head on my shoulder as I leaned my back against the wall. It brought memories of when we were little how we would fall asleep in a similar position.

"I missed you so much Jake-kun, you were gone for so long I thought you were dead because you hid me away so they couldn't find me." My mind thinks back to those memories, memories of the day I was taken.

*FLASHBACK*

{{"Jake-kun, Jake-kun…" I heard a small voice as my eyes refused to open. "JAAAAAKE" I was being shaken slightly making me finally stir, and was greeted by a hug my vision obstructed by a mound of pink hair that I could figure out was my best friend Yuno.

"Yuno-Chan, why'd you wake me up it's the weekend?" she blushed from me saying her name with 'chan' added to it. She did that every time I called her that ever since my mom told her what it meant, even though I've called her that since the day I met her.

"I-I wanted us to spend the whole day together." She blushed deeply looking very cute with her pink hair in two small pigtails and wearing a blue dress. I then got an idea.

"OK, but only after I make a promise you have to agree to." She looked at me slightly confused and then nodding.

"What are you promising Jake-kun?" I hold up my hand sticking my picky out.

"I'll tell you, but first link your pinky with mine…" She nodded again and does so "…I promise that I'm going to make you my bride so we can be together forever and ever." I stated confidently with a big grin on my face.

"WHA!" she stated as retracted her hand getting as red as a tomato and quickly covered her face with her hands. Through her small fingers I saw a small smile on her lips.

"OK time to get dressed." I jump out of bed and start undressing, hearing a small yip from Yuno as she turned several shades of red.

"JAKE-KUN, YOU DUMMY!" She quickly ran out of my room covering her eyes with her hands.

"Why'd she do that? Girls are weird sometimes." I shrug as I changed into a black long sleeve and brown shorts. I look and see the photo that Yuno gave me of her for my birthday and stuffed it in my pocket. I walk out of my room as I see my father walking down the hall "Hey Dad, did you see Yuno-chan?" I looked up at him as he crouched down to eye level.

"I think I saw her run toward the kitchen, she was blushing quite a bit. Did you start undressing in front of her again?" I looked at him with a slight scowl.

"Why does she freak out so much?" I ask waving my arms slightly.

"That my boy is an explanation for when you're older. For now try not to do that in front of her." Not satisfied with the answer I got I pout slightly and say 'fine'. "How long are you to going to play today?" I responded with a shrug.

"I donno." He chuckled as he pulled out his gold fob watch and clicked the chain to my belt loop.

"There now you'll be able to know what time to come home." I got a big grin as I looked at the watch before giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Dad!" I run to the kitchen and was greeted by Mom and Yuno. After breakfast I took Yuno's hand making her turn a shade of pink matching her hair.

"You two keep an eye out for each other." My Mom said giving me a kiss on my head. I walked us over to the gate.

"Don't worry I promised to make Yuno to make her my bride, so nothing will happen to her." I smirk as I see their faces and their mouths gaping. I run grinning pulling Yuno with me, she was blushing bright red.

"JAKE-KUN, DON'T JUST YELL THAT OUT!"

On the way to the park I kept noticing something out of the corner of my eye. It was a black van that looked like it was following us. I got a bad feeling from it, but I didn't say anything to Yuno not wanting her to get scared. I had us turn an extra corner to see if we were really being followed. I looked out of the corner of my eye once more making sure to look too long and saw that the van WAS following us. A shiver ran through my body making me tremble slightly.

"Jacob-kun?" I turned seeing Yuno looking at me with a concern. I felt her give my fingers a squeeze. I took a deep breath and patted her head making her smile. [I have to keep her safe no matter what.] I look at the other side of the park and see the swimming pool. We walk over to the counter.

"Excuse Me mister, can we have some help please?" My parents always tell me to find a adult to help me if I'm ever in trouble. I look behind me and see that two men had gotten out of the van and were running in the direction of where we were. I stared for too long and one of them saw I was staring. "Those guys are chasing us!" I pointed toward the men and ran pulling Yuno along with me, we turned a corner and ducked into the Ladies Room. I looked around quickly trying to think.

"Jake-kun what's going on?" I could hear she was scared as I saw there was a vent. I ran over to it remembering a scene involving vents from this movie me and my dad watched. I grab onto the cover and pull [pleasebeloosepleasebeloosepleasebeloose, please be loose] It gave way as I yanked it out. I get Yuno and push her inside; I then saw there was only enough room for one. All of a sudden we heard loud bangs,I put the cover back on the vent.

"Jake-kun! What are you doing?!" She looked at me scared through the vent's grate.

"There isn't enough room for both of us, i have to find somewhere else to hide."

"T-then I'm coming with you"

"NO! you stay here."

"Jake-kun please don't leave me all alone" I look at her eyes tearing up.

" I'll come back to you Yuno-chan." She then stuck out her picky throught the grate.

"D-do you promise?" I link my pinky with hers and smile.

"I promise I'll come back Yuno, I always keep my promises to you..." I hear a few more bangs closer this time and let go of her pinky. "...Dont come out until everything is quiet for awhile, after that run to my house and dont stop ok?" I see her give a small nod her eyes leaking tears. The sight broke my heart, but I turned around and peeked out the door and saw no one in the hall. after a little while of sneaking i turn a corner finding the back of one of the men. I was scared, I felt like I couldn't breath, I slowly backed away trting to get back around the corner. I tripped and fell on the ground with a loud thud. the man turned around and smiled as he grabbed my collar holding me in the air.

"Looky who I found, Say kid where's your little friend?" I shook my head refusing to say anything. He shook me a bit "I said where's your friend you little brat."

"NOT TELLING!" I bite down hard on his hand making him cry out. He slammed me against the wall hard making me open my mouth.

"Why you little piece of SHIT!" He raised his fist when I heard static coming from his ear. "FUCK! FINE, I'VE GOT ONE ALREADY LETS JUST GO!" He then punched me hard in the stomach knocking all the air out of my body. I almost threw up as everything went black.}}

*FLASHBACK END*

"Yeah Yuno, I remember..." I wrap my arm around her and hold her close, she looked up at me and gasped. "What?"

"Jake-kun, what happened to your eye?" She brought her hand up running her fingers along the scar that went down my right eye. Her face gave a expression of concern and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok Yuno, it's only partically damaged, i can still see out of it pretty well, it just when i look into the inside of the corner its blurry."

"But how'd it happen?" I pat her head and smile.

"Don't worry I'll tell you soon..." She sat in front of me looking sadly at the wound I earned myself years ago. [wow I sound like a old man] "...but what I'll tell you now is that I'm not going to leave you again Yuno. I kept one promise so far, I intend to keep the other." She blushed bright red as she brought her hands up to her face.

"Y-you mean, you s-still want to make me your bride?" I smiled as I fully closed my right eye and winked.

"Yep" She blushed even brighter when I heard a *BZZZZT* coming from her pocket. She brought out a blue phone and gasped as she opened it and then quickly closed it. "Everything ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"I love you Jake-Kun" I blushed as I felt my heart flutter.

"I-I love you Yuno" She blushed as well as I got an idea and smirked hopping up to me feet and make it look like I'm starting to become undressed.

"J-JAKE-KUN?!" I let go of the hem of my shirt letting it fall back into place as I smirk.

"That still gets you flustered I see" her face get even redder as I see her remember.

"Y-YOU DUMMY!" she pounds her hands against my chest as I pulled her into a hug, she slowly brought up her hands looping her arms around my neck. "Don't you dare leave me again."

"We can pinky swear if you like." She leaned back slightly making a smile I never saw her ever make that made my blush deeply.

"I'd rather have you promise me another way." She looked at me more with the sultry grin her finger pressing against her...her LIPS! I blush more.

"O-OK." she smiled as I leaned in, as she did the same. As our lips connected my mind went blank and my whole body felt tingly. Her lips felt so soft and tasted so sweet, all of a sudden I felt something wet in my mouth and I realize its her tongue. She broke away slowly and winked. "W-what was up with the tongue?!" she stepped pass the gate inward sticking out her tongue.

"Payback" I blush with a small tick appearing on my head but take a deep breath when she smiles at me and holds out her hand. I take it and smile. I got my Yuno back and I have no intention of losing her again.

(ELSEWHERE)

"The seconds Dairy has changed..."

"What do you mean?!"

"It seems it no longer follows the first."

"what should we do?"

"..."

"Deus?..."

"Nothing...For now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK guys, here's another chapter of my Mirai Nikki Story, and yes I prefer using the Japanese name. When I first read the manga I actually didn't know what the English name was. And when I read it I just fell in love Yuno. She so ADORABLE! (SIDE NOTE: For some reason I like crazy.) Also I know if her interest was on me I knew I'd very well protected. Ok then ONWARD TO THE STORY! **

Yuno told me to wait in the living room while she went to make so tea. All the lights were off and there were a lot of candles. They all had similar scents but the one I liked most were the ones that said autumn leaves. I sniffed more and my eye's narrowed into a cold emotionless gaze as they drifted to a door in the hallway. I looked like it had been sealed I didn't go near it to open it and find out what lay within. The smell told me all I needed since it was a scent I knew far too well…Death.

Yuno POV:

[Jake-kun is back, YAY!] I mixed the tea as I thought back to that sad day when he saved me and was taken from me. I looked back at Diary and its latest message, *** 7:45pm. -Yukiteru Diary changed to Jacob Diary (^/^)-*. **My hands shook slightly [H-how'd this happen? I'm not scared? I'm happy!]

*FPPPPPPPT*

I turned and see the tea is ready. I smile as I set the tea pot and cups on the tray. I walk into the room and didn't see Jake-kun. I quickly set the tray down and reach for my Diary.

"Yuno there's something I need to ask you." I jump slightly as I turn around and see Jake-kun standing and leaning against the wall next to the door. When I see his face I get a slight chill from his expression, or really lack of. His face seemed to be lack of any emotion; his red eye's seems duller and narrowed into a vacant cold stare that almost seemed to make me shiver.

"A-ask what Jake-kun?" The light from the candles seemed reflect in his eye's making him look cool, but at the same time…scary. My heart began beating faster, was it from it because Jake-kun was here or was it because I was scared of him.

"Yuno…**where are your parents?" **His words almost sounding as if they had a weight to each, and each one was being placed upon my feet.

"T-they were feeling well and went on a trip for a little while."

"**You shouldn't lie to me Yuno**." My eyes widen as he takes a step forward, I felt as if I couldn't breath, [H-how does he know I'm lying?! Did he go into Mom and Dad's room?!] My eyes darting to the door seeing it was undisturbed. "I didn't open it if you're wondering." MY eyes dart back to him he was only a few inches from me. My body shook [Why was I shaking?!] "I didn't need to open that door; the scent coming from the room already tells me that someone's died in there. It's unfortunately a smell that I'm very familiar with." What does he mean? What happened to him after all these years? [What is he going to do? Is he going to leave?! Is he going to leave me all alone again?]. I felt my eyes begin tearing up and about to flood when he wrapped his arms around me hugging and holding me close. "I tell me what happened Yuno." He let go of me and brought his face back in front of mine his face now with a look of concern as he brought up his sleeve and wiped my eyes. "Come on." He smiled and kisses my forehead making me blush. I nodded as we sat down next to each other as the table the smell of the tea mixing with the candles and faint **dead**.

"Mother, she was ill, she had become depressed because of Papa's busy schedule, and even more so after your parents were…found." I looked at him and he looked at the cup of tea his eye's again almost vacant looking, like trying to suppress a memory. "Mother began to abuse me telling me I had be better to be the 'perfect citizen', she would give me Strict curfews and lock me into a cage feeding me little to nothing, most of the time inedible things. When I would 'talk back' she'd call me things like a 'bad daughter'."

"Did your father know?" Jake-kun's words breathed out quiet.

"He did, but didn't do anything to stop it…" I felt Jake-kun's body tense up and saw his hand gripping the table, I looked like he was trying to steady it and I saw he was digging deep grooves into the wood with his nails.

"Unforgivable, you damn bastard." I looked up to his face his eyes looked as though filled with rage and murderous intent. "Neglecting your family is one thing but…but to do nothing when you could have done something…anything." [I-is he on my side?] He saw I was staring and his glare faded as he calmed down. "…and?" 

"…I drugged them one night and locked them in the cage. To show them the pain I suffered, maybe getting them to become more loving parents, but that didn't happen." My eyes slanted looking down at the ground "…they cursed at me my mother calling me a 'demons seed'. I came home one day and found that they had died." I looked at Jake-kun and he looked back at me.

"Yuno let me see them." My heart stopped, I shook my head not wanting him to see them and 'her'. "Yuno…" I looked at his eyes; they made my heart begin to beat again.

**Jacob POV:**

Yuno nodded looking at the ground as I got up holding her hand as she led me to the sealed door. She opened it slowly and I stared into the dark room and saw the cage and two skeletons tangled together. I stepped inside and crouched in front of it staring down at them. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"Well, It looks we got a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean?" I looked over my left shoulder at Yuno and wink making her blush.

"Cleaning up, we don't want someone coming across this." She looked at me surprised and then smiled nodding. "Do you have any large containers and shovel?" She brought her hand up to her chin for a moment and nodded. "Please go get them, ok?" She hesitated for a moment and nodded hurrying down the hall. My eyes narrowed and my smile melted away as I looked back down at what remained of Mr. and Mrs. Gasai crouching once more. "She deserved better. She deserved a life better than the one you gave her." I gritted my teeth silently cursing my captors even more. [If I wasn't taken, I could have prevented this] I didn't think I needed more reason to hate those who took me, but it's annoying how life likes to surprise you. I turned around and noticed something in the corner; I stepped closer and found it was another skeleton. I examined it closer and found that it wasn't as old as the other two; there weren't any sighs of bodily harm or damage. I removed the rotted cloth from the torso and was surprised by what I found, there were grooves and damage to the ribcage around where the heart and lungs would be. The stranger thing was that the damage was on the inside of the bone, it looked if I was wrong…cancer. The remains of a harden Tumor still clinging to the bone. I turned seeing Yuno staring at me, I got up. "I know you didn't do anything to who ever this was." She looked at me surprised.

"H-how?" I scratched the back on my head and sighed.

"Although I loathe admitting it, I did gain many skills during my years as those bastards prisoner." I cursed them again in my mind knowing I'd trade all of the experience I gained if I could've stopped what happened that day.

"Oh Jake-kun" She looked at me her eyes sadden and filled with concern.

"It's ok Yuno…" I pull her into a hug "…we don't have to worry about them, I made sure of it." I didn't say anymore, not wanting her to know the monstrous things I've done and are capable of. "Now, I wont ask who that was, it doesn't matter now considering, but tell me did you know who that was?" I saw her head nod.

"I came in one day and found her dead, not knowing why, or what to do." I stroked her hair calming her down.

"It's alright." I let her go and see her smiling. A smile I'd missed for so long, and now have once more. I pulled out the Fob watch to see the time and gain a small tick seeing it stopped.

"UGH. Every time I want to know what time it is, I pull up the knob two notches and start winding it. I look up and see Yuno blushing deeply as she looked at the watch and realized she saw the old photo of her I've had for so long. Felling slightly embarrassed I quickly close it and stuff it in my pocket my face getting to a shade of red similar to my hair.

"Y-You've had that ever since?" I nod.

"It's one of the things I treasure most in this world, its helped me in my worst times and helped my thought of getting back to you, my goal that kept me sane." She was silent, I looked back over to her and blush brightly seeing Yuno had brought hands up to her face and was becoming deeper and deeper shades of red her head practically steaming.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" She was trying to say something but I could tell she couldn't. Making my blush even brighter than more.

"L-let's talk about this later ok?" She just nodded as I walked over to the containers and grabbed one of the containers finding a couple plain blankets inside. I took one out and laid it on the ground and carefully set the girls Skeleton on it gently wrapping her and picked her up and set it into one of the empty containers and closed it. I did the same except with less care with Yuno's parents, wrapping them in the same sheet and into a one the containers. They didn't deserve my care. I picked them up and took them out to the garage and found the keys to Mr. Gasai's car on a hook and unlocked it setting them in the back. I look at my watch again this time cursing because I forgot to set it even though I didn't know the time myself. "This is one of those times I wish I had a phone."

"You don't have a phone?" I looked over at Yuno looking particularly surprised.

"Never had the chance to get one or know what kinds of plans there are." I chuckled slightly.

"Wait here." She then ran off down the hall as I slung my tube over my shoulder and grabbed a couple hundred dollars worth of yen from one of the pockets and deposit into my own. I heard Yuno's foot falls as she reentered the room smiling and holding out a cell phone similar to hers only the casing was black with red accents.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It's my spare?" She held it out to me smiling and I took it with a smile of my own. I got an odd chill up my spine as I took it but just ignored it. I flipped it open finding it empty, nothing on it but a single number, Yuno's. "I changed the number and put in my own."

"Thank you Yuno." I patted her head making her smile and went to the door of the car holding it open for her. She sat down as I walked around and sat in the driver's seat sticking the key in the ignition.

After I found a spot outside of town I dug two holes, one for Mr. and Mrs. Gasai. I'm not even bothering now calling them Yuno's parents. The other was for the girl, after I filled up the graves and covered the disturbed earth with the grass I had peeled from it. I had taken a medium sized stone setting it at the head of where I buried the girl, hoping to give it a semblance of a proper grave. I took a deep breath pulling a small book from my back pocket, and opened it and read the last rites to the grave.

"…and find peace and happiness in the embrace of the afterlife, enjoy it's bounty for I deserve none." I closed the book sticking it back into my pocket, and standing up looking at the grave.

"Why don't you deserve peace in the afterlife?" I turned and saw Yuno walking toward me.

"I promise I'll tell you one day Yuno, but for now I want to push away thoughts of those days" I hear her giggle slightly as I look over at her "Eh?"

"You sound like an old man."

"WHAT?! No I don't!" I wave my arms slightly, getting flustered as Yuno Laughs more. I walk over and pick her up throwing her over my shoulder as I walk back to the car.

"HEY!" Yuno whapped her fists against my back getting flustered herself. "P-PUT ME DOWN!" I chuckled and ready to say something back. "N-NO DON'T TURN YOUR HEAD THIS WAY!"

"Why?" I keep my eyes front as I wait for her response.

"M-My skirts ridding up a little." My face then feels like it's exploded with heat as my head jerks in the opposite direction of her. As we get to the car I very carefully and with out looking set Yuno down, as I turned back to her she was blushing as much as me. "Pervert."

"I am NOT!" She then giggled at my flustered face and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close. I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze my nose filled with her sweet scent. "Ok now to get some 'cleaning supplies' "I said as we got back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

As me and Yuno walk to the school I look over at her and see she looked nervous.

"Are you nervous?" she jumped slightly and looked at me blushing.

"I should be the one asking you." She blushed more looking at the ground looking extremely cute, when I remembered something of when we were kids. I smirk as I walk closer and lean in close and nuzzled her ear, as a result she released several giggles and blushed brightly.

"You're just too adorable when you blush..." I nuzzle her a few more seconds "...But you'd be rubbish in a fight, you way too ticklish." I start chuckling my eyes closed from how much when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I grasped it opening my eyes to Yuno her hand raised and tick on her head. "D-did...YOU JUST FLICK ME?!" I say more confused than angry.

"Uh huh." she said turning away from me and walking slightly, still surprised I stood there for a few moments. "For teasing me you have to do something for me."

"Do What?" She then made a grin half lidding her eyes. [oh no.]

* * *

><p>As we walked into the story courtyard I felt two things as I realized Yuno was pretty much the schools personal Idol. One: I wasn't surprised considering it was Yuno and was happy, Two: I was now hated by every guy that I could see that wanted to date her. One way I could tell was that I was currently holding her hand as smiled, very aware of the death glares being given to me, and it was only going to get worse. As Yuno showed me where to stand I let out a sigh.<p>

"GETTING ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION, LET IT BE KNOWN THAT GASAI, YUNO IS MINE, SHE IS MY FIANCE AND FOREVER MINE!" My face was nearly as red as my hair. I looked around seeing that the guys were now practically enraged, while most of the girls started gossiping amongst themselves. I looked at Yuno who was blushing bright and smiling, when I suddenly got a smirk. [if these guys were going to hate me might as well really share them who's boss. I grabbed Yuno by the waist making her yip slightly as I pulled her close and kissed her, at first surprised but then gratefully returning it. I smirked as I broke away mouthing 'payback' and smirked over at the growing darkness of the male crowd. My eyes drift back to the girls who were practically squealing now. [oh well, so much for a normal school life.] I turned to Yuno who was still slightly dazed by the kissed. "uh. Yuno shouldn't we get to class?"

"Huh?" she said still dazed and starts walking toward the door holding onto my hand. [maybe I overdid it] I thought to myself hoping I didn't just fry her brain.

* * *

><p>Me and Yuno parted ways having to go to different classes since I was a year older. As I head toward class I heard a *BZZZZT* coming from my new phone. I opened it seeing the new message that had appeared.<p>

-***Newly added, Diary 2.0 connection*-  
>8:45AM: Heading to class and bumped into a kid wearing a orange jacket. <strong>**Someone trips knocking the kid down the stairs; he broke his neck on impact.*- **

[What the hell is this?] Before I could get another thought in I suddenly bumped into someone and I looked up from the phone and saw a kid with an orange jacket. I then just reacted as I pulled the guy away from the stairs as about a few seconds later someone tripped. I saw that the guy would've been pushed down the stairs if I hadn't moved him. I turned to look at the guy and saw that he had run off. I looked at my phone again and saw that the previous entry had disappeared. I put it away and head to class with the mind set I'll tell Yuno later.

* * *

><p>When I applied to the school I gave a false last name not wanting to give away my true Identity. I decided on Fujimoto, I didn't want to change my first name mostly for Yuno, so if anyone asked I'd saw I was adopted. Classes were boring, but the good kind, the kind that give a sense of normality, something that I had found annoying when I was younger. When the school day was over I waited for Yuno near the front of the school I wondered what was taking so long as I saw the guy from earlier running out the other side of the school. I then saw shortly after I saw a tall man with a, A MACHETE!? I then quickly started running after them to find out what was going on. I looked and saw the man with the machete enter the construction site my phone made the *BZZZT* noise, I pulled it out and saw the Entry,<p>

**-*DAMMIT! That guy from earlier was stabbed by that psycho on the 14th floor. He's bleeding way too much. I have to get him some help. **

**-* fuck, that guy took me unawares and stabbed me through my chest. [DEAD END] *- **

I ran inside ignoring the entry, I can't just leave that guy, when I can help. As I ran up the stairs to the fourteenth floor, and I saw just as the message said. I Ran up fast kicking the tall man in the back knocking him over and into the wall. I grabbed the guy lifting him into my arms and ran, I ran down the downs carrying the bleeding guy in my arms. As I exit the building I see Yuno running into the construction site [NO! she not safe here.] I saw her stop and help her hands up to her mouth and it looked like her eyes were filled with tears.

"Jake-kun! Yukki-san?!" I Guessed that was the guys name as Yuno came running to us, I was about to tell her to run when I felt something stab my leg. I tripped, Yukki landing on the ground in front of Yuno as I turn around and saw that the guy was standing over me holding his machete covered in what looked like my blood.

I reacted sweeping my legs at his feet useing the momentum to get me on mine as I fell off his own. I grabbed his wrist twisting it making him releash the machete and I grasped the handle and plunged the blade through his skull as I felt it bury its self in the ground. I watched as his body twitched as the knife caused his central nervous system to whack out. I Turned see Yuno kneeling by Yukki crying, I took a limping step before I heard a odd sound as I saw the body of the man I killed suddenly look as though it was swirling inward into a small swirling portal.

**(-*paul cardell-Redeamer**

"What the fuck?" I turn my attention back to Yuno about to ask if she saw that, but didn't as I saw her saddened face filled with tears. I broke my heart to see her that way, I limped over and knelt beside her and held her close as I saw the life completly drain from Yukki's eye's. Yuno held onto my shirt tightly as she sobbed into my shirt, I held her wrapping my arms around her.

I heard the noise again and saw the same swirl appear and do the same to Yukki's body as It had done to the other man. I instinctivly pulled Yuno away from it making she we weren't near it. I then heard what sounded like two *BZZZT* I pulled out my phone and saw that Yuno had done the same with hers opening it.

**-*Welcome, The 1st and the Third have died, Now signaling the beginng of the Game*-**[What the hell is going on?]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
